Please Stay With Me
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: At one point in the night, Aoi suffered a horrible nightmare, and Yusaku decides to comfort her, only leading to deep intimacy between them. RATED FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


**I wanted a shitty excuse to write Yusaku/Aoi making love to each other so this was created in response. Please enjoy and I know I have other stories I need to do, so don't remind me. And also, they are newlyweds, so they are somewhere in their 20s.**

* * *

Aoi opened her eyes and saw that she was in a garden of flowers. How did she get here? Where was she?

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She looked around and noticed the flower petals falling off the trees. Aoi had to admit truthfully, they were aesthetically pleasing, but that had to be put on the backburner, at least for now.

She began to run and after a while of searching, she stopped and saw what seemed to be someone standing in the flowers.

Aoi immediately recognized who was standing in the flowers. It was Yusaku Fujiki, her new husband. What was he doing here?

Before Aoi could ask where she was, Yusaku began to walk, being further and further away from her.

"Yusaku, where are you going?" Aoi cried into the field of flowers.

"Somewhere." Yusaku replied, among the fluttering pink and white petals carried by the wind's grasp. "Somewhere close or somewhere far. I don't know where."

"If you don't know, then why are you going away? If you're going, then you could at least take me with you!"

"No." Yusaku's tender voice turned ice-cold and he turned around to face her, his face hardening, as if he was looking at something incredibly revolting. The world around him turned gray and the winds became much harsher than before, blowing the perishing petals away. "You can burn in hell for all I care, you dumb little bitch."

Just as Yusaku said that, Aoi's eyelids flew open immediately. She sat up and was panting heavily. Her heart was racing as well.

"Just...a...dream." She panted in a whisper and looked at the small desk that resided next to the bed. The alarm clock read 3:30 AM and Yusaku's ignis was sleeping peacefully in his duel disk, snoring quite loudly.

 _I woke up early._ Aoi thought.

She then looked over to her right and noticed Yusaku, who was sleeping soundly next to her.

Yusaku was sleeping with his eyelids closed and a smile was on his face. He was facing her and was snoring softly, which Aoi found quite cute.

"Mmm..." Yusaku eventually moaned softly, shuffling his body. "Aoi, are you awake?" He murmured, still sort of sleepy.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream." The brunette tugged on the covers. She was still shaking from that horrible nightmare.

"What was the bad dream about?" Yusaku was now sitting up, facing his newlywed wife.

"I..I.." Aoi trailed off, and her eyes started to water.

"Aoi?"

Unable to hold it in any further, tears started to spill out of her eyes and stream down her cheeks. "I had a dream where you hated me!" She sobbed, turning around and burying her face in the pillow.

Yusaku's eyes widened in worry as he always got anxious when his wife cried, so he placed a hand on Aoi's shoulder. "There's no way that I can ever hate you. You are the most beautiful woman in my world." He comforted. "It's only a dream. Dreams don't reflect reality."

Aoi continued to wet her pillow with her salty tears.

"Can you tell me what I said to you in your dream?" Yusaku asked kindly.

Aoi sat up and directed her attention to Yusaku with a blotchy face and red eyes. "You said..." She spoke between what was a combination of a hiccup and a sob. "You said that I should rot in hell, ending it with calling me a bitch."

"I would never _ever_ call you that. I have so much respect for you. Both as a person and as a woman." Yusaku assured her, wiping her tears away with his finger.

"Really?" Aoi spoke after sniffling.

Yusaku nodded. "Yes. That is my promise to you. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to be safe with me, in my arms." He stared into her brown eyes.

Aoi stared into his green eyes back, almost seeing a reflection of herself in them.

Abruptly, she leaned into her husband, her lips being a close millimeter away from his.

"I love you Yusaku." She admitted softly, before kissing him tenderly. After breaking away from the kiss, Yusaku enveloped her into a giant hug.

"I love you too Aoi." He replied back.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes."

"Forever?" Aoi asked again, placing her palms on his chest. She was still deliberately worried that he was going to abandon her.

"Forever. Even as our bodies perish, we'll be souls and continue to love." Yusaku told her.

The safe inside Aoi known as the heart exploded, all the love spilling out. She loved Yusaku. She really loved Yusaku. It made her feel safe that he was going to love her forever and protect her from the unknown evils in the world.

She wanted to do it. She wanted to be intimate with her husband. Now.

"Yusaku...Can we keep kissing?" Aoi asked, now feeling a bit shameless. The brown-haired woman's eyelids fluttered and her hands were now fumbling at the buttons of his nightshirt, trying to unfasten them.

The stoic man was clueless for a moment, but he got the hint and took Aoi's hands off of his nightshirt and unfastened the buttons himself.

After unfastening the buttons, his nightshirt slid off by itself, revealing his bare torso. Aoi would be lying if she said that she didn't like what she saw in front of her, so she grabbed him by wrapping her arms around that hot torso of his and placed soft kisses all around, including the crane of his neck.

Of course, Yusaku immensely enjoyed the act of love Aoi was making to him, as he threw his head up, clenching his teeth. His cock was already hard from her feathery kisses that she was planting all over his upper body and it would be a major embarrassment if he had released already. It didn't help that her hand was stroking his bare length too.

"Aoi.." He grunted and gently pushed her hands away from his body.

The brunette pouted. Was he done already?

"I'm not done." He told her, as if he was reading her mind. "I need some time to breathe."

"But you still haven't given a deep kiss yet." Yusaku's wife pointed out.

"We'll do that before anything else." He promised and leaned into Aoi's face, positioning his lips onto hers. He kissed her softly at first, but then his tongue was poking at her soft lips, looking for an entrance. Aoi granted that, by opening her mouth and having her tongue greet Yusaku's, by the usual touching.

The wetness of the kiss was exciting them further and further. By that point, Yusaku had overpowered Aoi and he was on top of her, clasping his hand tightly with hers.

"Yusaku...please...take everything off. I want to be in my natural form." Aoi moaned, her cheeks bright pink.

As if he was her personal servant complying with every single demand of hers, Yusaku gave her a quick nod and grabbed the straps of Aoi's white thin negligee and slipped it off of her in one sweep, as it was a flimsy gown.

He took the time to admire the sight of Aoi's body. Breasts that were not too big nor too small. The dips and curves of her body were a fabulous sight as well. What he had not seen before was what lied between her legs, which was currently being covered by her hands, but he would only look if Aoi had granted him that privilege to do so.

"Beautiful. So gorgeous." He breathed.

"You don't think I'm fat?" Aoi asked. She had some consciousness over her body.

"You'd still be beautiful to me no matter what size you are." He told her with a smile and gave her another powerful kiss, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Mmm...Yusaku..." Aoi moaned as Yusaku trailed kisses down her neck and her collarbone. When he came down to her breasts, he looked up at his lover for permission to fondle them.

"Go on. You can touch and fondle. Sucking is ok too."

Yusaku nodded as a way to say thank you and placed his cold hands on her breasts. Aoi shivered, but in a good way and threw her head back, moaning when her husband placed his mouth on her right nipple, biting it with his teeth and swirling his tongue around, creating wet circles. If Yusaku ever wanted a replacement for a pillow, he would rather sleep on Aoi's breasts. They were so soft.

Yusaku continued to kiss down her navel until he reached her thigh. "Aoi, may I look down there?" He asked. "I know you don't allow me, but is it ok? I want to make you feel even more good."

Aoi was speechless. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Yusaku, I'm honestly not comfortable with showing you because I'm afraid that you will be disgusted if you see it, but I do want to achieve maximum pleasure."

"I won't say anything negative." Yusaku promised.

The brown-haired woman sighed. "Ok...If you insist."

Aoi removed her hands from between her legs and exposed it all entirely to him, closing her eyes while Yusaku was beginning to explore.

"Wow..." He breathed in amazement. So this was how it looked like. It looked so lucid to him. So radiant and... _moist_. Her juices were trickling down her thighs.

"I knew it. You think it's disgusting and gross." Aoi whined, turning very scarlet.

"No, I didn't even say anything. I think it looks gorgeous." Yusaku commented. He then kissed her clitoris, forgetting to ask if it was ok to perform oral.

"Ah..." Aoi cried, in the form of a loud squeak. She was reacting strongly to this new sensation. Every lick that Yusaku gave was deeper than the last. It hurt, but it hurt so good. So good that she needed to calm down and get herself together. "Yusaku, stop!"

"Hm?" Yusaku stopped licking and looked up, seeing Aoi shaking and crying. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I forgot to ask you. Did I hurt you..."

"You didn't hurt me Yusaku. I actually liked it, but I need to calm down. It's so new to me." Aoi clarified. "You know, since this is our first time having sex." She whispered at the last word.

"It's new to me too." Yusaku said and placed his hand on Aoi's left cheek. "Can I continue?" The stoic man questioned, "If I can, then I resolve to make it enjoyable for both of us together."

"Yes." Aoi answered, sounding eager to continue.

And so they did.

Yusaku's licks were more gentle and teasing than they were the previous attempts but still deep, making Aoi feel like she was losing her sanity. How was it that she held it off so many times before? If she had known that sex would feel this good, she would have started sooner.

Eventually, Aoi came and Yusaku stopped his licking looking up at Aoi, who was panting heavily. From the smile on her face, he could tell that she was satisfied.

Yusaku went up to her ear and nibbled lightly, making the brown-haired woman shiver. "I'm going to put it in now." Yusaku then whispered, exhaling warm air.

Aoi understood. She was aching for him to be inside of her anyways. "Please be careful." She warned.

"Don't worry." Yusaku bestowed a reassuring smile. "I won't be so hard. If something's wrong, tell me, so I can stop."

"Ok." She replied and grabbed her lover's hand, holding it tightly.

When Yusaku's length was poking at Aoi's entrance, they both moaned in pleasure and soon, Yusaku plunged inside of her.

Aoi bit her lip, trying to bear with the pain, despite that the person on top her was kissing her neck and collarbone sensually. She knew that first times were going to be painful from what she had heard from her friends, but the good thing was that it wasn't going to last long. She was also still clenching his hand as well.

"So good..." The brown-haired woman moaned when the pain made its leave and pleasure came in it's replacement. Yusaku was pleased to know that she was feeling what he was feeling, so he decided to ride at a faster pace.

"Ah...Aoi..." Yusaku gasped, his cheeks red. "You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"How much do I mean to you?"

"You mean everything to me." He massaged her breasts. "I'm never ever going to let another man lay a finger on you, not even if he wants to shake your hand."

Aoi was fine with that, as long as Yusaku didn't get touchy with any other women.

The moaning and thrusting continued, and Aoi's voice when she moaned was like a peaceful melody to Yusaku's ears. There was nothing else that excited him further than that when she did that, and Yusaku's voice was the same to Aoi.

"Aoi, I'm going to come...ah!" Yusaku gritted his teeth when he reached his climax.

Aoi moaned some nonsense when he came inside of her, spilling his white fluid all over and then taking himself out.

"I love you..." They whispered to each other for the last time before passing out on the bed, drenched in sweat and bodily fluids.

Aoi was the first one to wake up when the sun rose, yawning and looking at her husband sleeping naked and his hair all messed up.

She gave a soft giggle and kissed him. He opened his eyelids slowly opening, revealing a tired smile.

"Good Morning." Yusaku yawned.

"Good Morning!" Aoi replied in a perky tone.

"Looks like someone has slept very well." Yusaku warmly laughed.

"Hee hee."

They both locked lips with each other and got into the bathroom.

"Aoi..." Yusaku hummed, nuzzling his face into her hair. The water was warm and plenty of bubbles were surrounding them and his arm was wrapped around her torso.

"What is it Yusaku?" The brown-haired woman asked, craning her neck slightly to see what he wanted to say.

"I love you, and I always will."

Aoi returned a smile of affection. "I love you too and I will forever."

Back in the room, AI was still sleeping, but he had woken up at one point in the night and knew about their passionate lovemaking.


End file.
